Love is a Beautiful Pain
by EllisBoydRedding
Summary: Dean Winchester had a very reclusive personality. He would always shut people out of his life once they got close to him. Everything changed when he met Castiel and Raziel Novak.


Dean Winchester had a very reclusive personality. He would always shut people out of his life once they got close to him. Everything changed when he met Castiel and Raziel Novak.

-d-w-d-w-d-w-d-w-d-w

"Dean! Hurry up! If we don't get going were gonna be late for our first day." Dean sighed and sank back into his bed. "I don't feel good, Sammy. I think I'm gonna take the day off." "Dude, you can't just take days off. You know what dad said: good grades or were out. I don't wanna move again, Dean. I'm actually starting to like it here." Dean sighed and gave into his brothers plea. He grabbed his leather jacket, his combat boots and his keys to the impala and set out for a new journey at Shawnee mission south high school.

Once they finally got to school it was 7:35. They only has 5 minutes to get to class. "Dean, where are you headed?" "uhm, 155 for u.s government. You?" "254, marketing. I'll see you at lunch." Sam turned away and started walking. "see ya then, Sammy." while Sam yelled back at him, "It's Sam!" he them trotted off downstairs.

As Dean was entering the room he only saw a few people, a short red headed girl, a tall dark skinned male and a teacher with a balding head and looked like he just came back from golfing. Before the bell rang, a few more people straggled in but overall a very small class. "Hello students, I'm going to be your new u.s. Government teacher. My name is Mr. Henry. Now why don't you all introduce yourselves? Start with your name and grade please." Dean sunk down into his chair hoping to go unnoticed. Of course for Dean, that never works so he gets called on first. Slowly standing up, he begins to speak quietly. "hi, my name is Dean Winchester and I'm a senior." the teacher nodded as everyone murmured their greetings. The next person to be called on was the red head in the front. She stood up and before she could speak a blonde with slightly yellow eyes threw a piece of paper at her head. She ignored it and then stood up even straighter. "I'm Raziel Novak and I'm a junior." she said in a quiet monotone voice. As she finished and went to sit down, the same yellow eyed boy yelled, "Bible thumper!" most off the students laughed but she didn't seem phased.

After all the initial greetings were finished, Mr. Henry started a lesson on the bill of rights. The bell finally rang and as he was picking up his stuff to go to his next class, Raziel came up to him. "Hello" she said, dean replied with a quiet, hi there. "I heard you were new in town. I was wondering if you would like some assistance in finding your way to your next class." dean quietly accepted and let the girl lead him up the stairs and to the front hall. "Alright, who do you have next?" "English with Ewing." "Okay. She's upstairs. Take the main stairwell and take a left, she has a sign on the door with her name on it." dean politely smiled and shook her hand. "Thanks, I'll see you around?" she's just grinned and nodded.

When school finally came to a close, Dean went to find Raziel to thank her for the assistance. When he found her under the bleachers in the gym he was about to ask her why she was there but then he saw the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen. He locked eyes with the boy and his small amount of confidence faltered as he saw the blue eyes walking over to him. He held out his hand for Dean to shake and then spoke. "Hello, you must be dean. I am Raziel's brother, Castiel." Dean just blinked a couple times and shook his head realizing that he was gawking. "Yeah, I'm Dean. Dean Winchester, it's nice to meet you." "You as well. Would you like to come with us out to the front of the school?" Dean just nodded and followed the siblings.

Once the group made it to the front, Sam yelled out to Dean. "Dude, where have you been? I've been looking all over for-" he stops when his eyes fall onto the red-head standing next to Dean. He looks back to Dean to finish speaking, "Who are your friends?" Before Dean could answer, Castiel spoke. "Hello, I'm Castiel and this is my sister, Raziel. And you are?" "Sam, that's my brother standing next to ya." Castiels eyes grew wide for a moment then went back to his usual size in just a seconds time. "well, Sam, it's quite nice to meet you." he politely smiled and Sam reciprocated. "we were about to invite Dean to come with us to the diner down the street. Would you like to join us as well, Samuel?" Raziel said. "It's just Sam but," he looked over to his older brother and gave him a questioning look. The senior just gave a 'why not' face and then turned to the other set of siblings and said, "We're in."

Once the group got to the diner they sat down, ordered and then started to talk amongst themselves. "dean, would you excuse us? I must talk to my sister for a moment." "yeah, of course." as Castiel and Raziel walked off to the backroom, the brothers just dug into their food.

"should we tell them?" Castiel questioned. "I don't know, when did father say everything was to happen? I didn't even expect to meet them for at least two years." the red head questioned. "Raziel, you know I don't talk to father. Only our eldest do." the boys eyed turned sad for a moment then cool back in a flash. "Talk to Raphael, maybe he will know." The girl sighed and nodded as they walked back to the hungry brothers.

As they enter the room again they find the brothers calmly chatting with each other. As they sit down and start to eat their own food they realize something is off about the whole situation. Castiel spoke up, "Where do you both live?" the brothers were blank for words, wondering if it would scare off their new friends, knowing they stay in hotels their whole life. "Just a small place down the street. Nothing special. What about you guys?" "Here and there. No specific home, really." Raziel spoke. "we do have a home, but we can not go back yet." Castiel added. "what do you mean? Did your parents kick you out?" Dean questioned. "No, never. We are his children. We just had to come down here to do a job." She said. "how come you couldn't get a job up there?" "It's a bit more specific than that..." It had gone silent. Everyone went back to paying attention to their food.

Once finished, they all went outside to the front of the diner and said their goodbyes. They went their separate ways all thinking about how the night and day went, how dapper or beautiful the other looked and how awkward everything really was. As dean fell asleep the image of those beautiful baby blue eyes were burned into his mind. Falling asleep with a smile on his face he dreamed of the boy he had met and his quiet demeanor, his small smile, his deep and sultry voice and his muscular yet lean body. His angel, he thought. He didn't know how right he really was.


End file.
